Morphing Game
by Moony245
Summary: The Lupin family goes on an outing, and Tonks and Teddy start playing a little game. Cute and Fluffy!


Morphing Game

**_Hi everyone! This is my first story. It's an idea I had in my head for a long time, and I thought it was adorable. Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome!_**

Anyone would have thought it was a normal day; a man and his wife sat on a bench in the middle of a beautiful park. The couple's son was sitting happily on his mother's lap. Birds chirped joyfully, and the tiny family watched the throngs of children rollerblading and kite flying on the perfect spring day. A small, shining stone fountain sprayed trickles of sparkling water into the air, and several passing families threw coins in and made a wish. It was the ideal day for an outing; nothing was out of place. The only peculiar sight was that the woman on the bench had bright, bubblegum pink hair.

No one would have thought that it had been exactly one year since what was arguably the most important Wizarding battle in history had taken place; the scene looked too wonderful to show that anything terrible happened on this day.

The man on the bench leaned back and let his face soak in the sun with a satisfied sigh. The flecks of gray in his hair gleamed in the magnificent light of the early afternoon. He allowed himself to doze off, listening to the laughter of the playing children and the sound of his wife playing with their son.

Suddenly, the little boy next to the man gave a high-pitched giggle and clapped his hands in joy. The man opened his eye a crack to glance the woman, now with violent purple hair, laughing with the boy. She screwed up her face in concentration, and her once spiky hair began to grow until it fell in tight ringlets on her shoulders. The little boy clapped again as his mother changed her hair to a tangerine orange and allowed her nose to shrink back into the form of a pig snout.

The boy gave another high shriek, and the man had to allow himself to chuckle as his wife continued entertaining their son. She changed her hair to green, then yellow, then blue. She made it waist-length and pin straight, then short and in a pixie cut, and finally long and wavy. She changed her nose to make it unnaturally long, then small and stubby, and then curved like a bird's beak.

The boy squealed and clapped his hands before changing his own nose to be huge like a large potato in the middle of his face and his hair from sandy brown to tomato red.

The woman shrieked and turned to her husband. "Did you see that, Remus?" she asked excitedly as the man straightened himself up on the bench. "Teddy morphed!"

The man chuckled and continued watching the other two change their faces and hair. Suddenly, Remus' happiness was interrupted by the sound of, "What _are _they doing?" The noise came from a passing man who was whispering to the woman that was walking next to him. The two were staring at the family on the bench as they passed, and they were speaking to each other in hushed tones.

"It's unnatural," the woman whispered back in a proud voice.

Remus turned to the woman and boy on the bench. "Maybe you should stop, Dora," he suggested, scooping his son up and moving him to his own lap. "People are starting to notice." Tonks gave her best puppy dog eyes (which were pretty good considering she could morph them into actual puppy eyes). "And there are Muggles here," Remus added quietly.

"What do I care if there are Muggles here?" Tonks replied in a loud, carefree voice and crossing her arms over her chest. "I was only playing with him, and it gets boring just sitting here," she pouted. "Don't I have a right to play with my son?"

"Yes, but, Dora-," the man was forced to stop mid sentence, for with a practiced flick of her wand, Tonks cast a _Silencio_ spell on Remus. She then picked Teddy up and placed him back on her lap.

The two continued playing their little game. Teddy clapped and screamed in happiness as he morphed with his mother.

Remus glanced around the park; some people were staring, but Tonks and Teddy seemed either not to notice or not to care; both were deeply immersed in their morphing game.

"You really shouldn't worry so much, Remus," Tonks comforted, not moving her gaze from the boy on her lap. "Besides, we can just alter their memories later," she joked with a cheerful laugh.

Remus chuckled and was surprised to find that the Silencing spell Tonks had placed on him had been lifted. She was right; he wasn't going to ruin the perfectness of the day. He was going to enjoy every second of it.

He turned to watch Tonks and Teddy. Tonks had morphed her hair to bleach blond and frizzy, like she had put her finger in a Muggle electrical socket. Teddy did the same with his hair.

Tonks gave a shriek and turned to Remus with a huge, ear-to-ear smile. Remus leaned back onto the bench and felt the warmth of the sun kiss his skin. He was looking forward to a long and happy life with those two.


End file.
